The invention relates to an axle connection for a sprung vehicle axle having a preferably tubular axle beam, axle guides which cross the axle beam on its upper or underside, an axle plate which is arranged between the axle beam and the respective axle guide, and tension elements for pulling the axle beam and the axle guide against one another with deformation of the axle plate, the axle plate                being provided on its first side with two bearing locations which are spaced apart from one another in the longitudinal direction and at which the axle plate is supported against the axle guide,        having at least one deformation region between the two bearing locations, and        being provided on its second side with a mouth with a mouth base and two jaws with inner faces which face one another, the inner faces being directed against the front and the rear side of the axle beam.        
Furthermore, the invention relates to an axle plate which is suitable for an axle connection of this type, for arranging in the crossing region between an axle beam and an axle guide of a vehicle, which axle guide guides said axle beam, which axle plate                is provided on its first side with two bearing locations which are spaced apart from one another in the longitudinal direction for support against the axle guide,        has at least one deformation region between the two bearing locations, and        is provided on its second side with a mouth with a mouth base and two jaws with the inner faces which face one another.        
Furthermore, the invention relates to an axle guide which is likewise suitable for an axle connection of this type, having a supporting region for the pivotable support of the axle guide with respect to the vehicle frame, an axle connecting region for connecting the axle guide to the axle beam, and a fastening region for a pneumatic spring, the axle connecting region having two bearing locations which are spaced apart from one another in the longitudinal direction of the axle guide for supporting corresponding bearing locations of an axle plate which is arranged between the axle guide and the axle beam.
An axle connection of this type using an axle plate which is arranged between the axle beam and the axle guide in their crossing region is known from EP 0 810 109 B1. The axle plate is of deformable design in its center and is provided with two strip-shaped pressure faces on its first side which faces the axle guide. Bending of the axle plate in the deformation region and clamping of the axle beam between two jaws on the second side of the axle plate occur as a result of the application of a tensile force by means of tension elements which are designed as U-hoops.
FIG. 1 shows the axle connection according to EP 0 810 109 B1 in the mounted state, that is to say with tightened U-hoops. The axle plate 5 bends in its deformation region 10, as a result of which its two jaws 11, 12 pivot somewhat, and the inner faces 11A, 11B of the jaw clamp against the front and the rear side of the axle beam 1. After the beginning of the deformation, contact exists between the axle plate 5 and the axle guide 2 only on the inner edges (denoted by A and B) of the otherwise strip-shaped pressure faces. The two locations A and B are to this extent linear pivoting bearings during the pivoting of the jaws 11, 12. One disadvantage of this design is that high local surface pressures occur in the contact region between the axle plate and the axle guide despite the actually strip-shaped pressure faces. The retaining forces in the longitudinal direction of the axle beam as a result of friction and therefore non-positive connection are also transmitted only along the contact lines. In addition, a degree of movement freedom perpendicularly with respect to the surface of the axle beam remains in the contact region, with the result that the assembly comprising the axle beam, the axle guide and the axle plate which is arranged in between has more degrees of movement freedom than are desirable for a secure axle connection.
The invention aims for an axle connection for a sprung vehicle axle with fewer degrees of freedom in the assembly comprising the axle beam, the axle guide and the axle plate which is arranged in between.